choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Desire
Your Character in Desire & Decorum is the main protagonist of Desire & Decorum series. Although her default name is "Clara Mills", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality In general, your personality is based on your choices. You can choose to be blunt and honest, but discover others find you to lack manners; you can choose to be snide and condescending, but find that doesn't improve your relationships; or you can be polite, charming, and only reveal your thoughts to your best friend and closest confidants. If you choose to flirt or pay compliments to potential love interests, they will become interested in you. Your father says you're quick-witted just like your mother. Mr. Sinclaire says you're headstrong. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 *TBA Relationships Ernest Sinclaire Ernest Sinclaire is one of your potential love interests. Your first encounter was in a country village of Grovershire when he passed by you and Briar. When you arrive at Edgewater, your grandmother introduces you to each other and you can choose to accompany him to the gardens to get to know him better. If he is the one you choose to be with in Book 2, Chapter 8, he will challenge the Duke to a duel to free you from your unwanted engagement. If he is not, he will act as your love interest's second in the duel. Luke Harper Luke is one of your potential love interests. You first meet him when you arrive at Edgewater. Because he is your friend and protector, even if you do not romance him, Duke Richards will demand his employment at Edgewater be terminated in Book 2, Chapter 6. Your friends determine the Duke's reason was to remove any obstacle between the two of you. Luckily, Miss Parsons convinces her family to take Luke on as a manservant. If he is not your love interest and Mr. Sinclaire is, he will be Mr. Sinclaire's second during the duel. Annabelle Parsons Annabelle Parsons is one of your potential love interests. You first meet her when you arrive at the Edgewater Estate after meeting Mr. Sinclaire and Mr. Harper. You are not formerly introduced to her until the next day during the Countess' sewing circle. If you decide to pursue a romantic relationship with her, you will not be able to marry her to secure your title. Instead, you will have to enter a marriage of convenience with Mr. Chambers and continue to hide your relationship with her behind closed doors. Still, her feelings for you are obvious to your friends especially when she challenges the Duke to a duel. Vincent Vincent is your father. When your mother knew she didn't have much time left, she wrote to him and told him about you. Knowing he would take care of you gave your mother peace in her last moments. You first meet him when he sends for you a week after your mother passes. He takes an automatic liking to you, and within weeks of knowing you, he changes his will naming you his heir. However, his will has a stipulation that you must marry a man of suitable rank. Henrietta While Henrietta may be your character's stepmother, she automatically dislikes you. This is mainly due to the fact that your presence jeopardizes her son, Mr. Marlcaster's claim to the Edgewater estate. During your debut into society, she tries to undermine you but when your engagement to Duke Richards is announced, her dislike for him outweighs her dislike for you. In Book 2, you join forces to discredit the Duke. Dominique Dominique is your grandmother and Vincent's mother. Because you are her only granddaughter, your marriage prospects become her sole focus. Although she sees viable matches in Mr. Chambers, Mr. Sinclaire, and Prince Hamid, she pushes you toward Duke Richards because his title outranks your father's (thus you and Edgewater by extension would climb the social ladder). That, along with his wealth and reputation, outweigh all other possible suitors. Briar Daly Briar is your best friend. You grew up with her in Grovershire and when you learn your father is not only alive but also the Earl of Edgewater, she goes with you, saying she will become your lady's maid. You both confide in each other and she encourages you to spend time with your love interests. Mary Mary is your mother. When you were younger, she told you your father had died. However, in her last moments, she tells you that she had lied and asks for your forgiveness. Her last wish is that you go to him since he will be sending a carriage for you. You find her letters to him, hidden from your father by your grandfather, and can choose to read them. Prince Hamid Prince Hamid is one of your potential love interests. You first meet him when you arrive in London, and can choose to walk with him for a little while before he escorts you and Miss Parsons to your townhouse. Character Customization Face & Hair D&D Face.jpg|Face D&D Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 1 D&D Book 2 Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 2 Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= D&D Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial Outfits D&D Family Dinner.jpg|Family Dinner D&D Garden Party.jpg|Garden Party D&D Trip to London.jpg|Trip to London HabitformingalternateMcoutfit.png|Alternate MC Habit Forming Outfit D&D London Dinner Party.jpg|Mr. Sinclaire's Dinner Party DandDMCinherpajamas.png|MC in her pajamas D&D Opera House.jpg|Opera St. James D&D Card Game.jpg|Card Game D&D Horse Race.jpg|Horse Race D&D Mourning Outfit.png|Mourning Dress D&D The Ball.jpg|The Ball D&D Edgewater Jewels.png|Edgewater Jewels Tiara MCinBelleoftheBalloutfitwithEdgewaterJewelsTiara.png|Belle of the Ball w/ Edgewater Jewels Tiara |-|Book 2= D&D Book 2 Initial.jpg|Initial outfits in Book 2 D&D Meeting the Queen.jpg|Meeting the Queen Outfit InPlainSightOutfitD&D2Ch3.jpg|In Plain Sight outfit AlternateMCInPlainSightOutfitCh.3.png|Alternate MC wearing In Plain Sight Outfit D&D Exploring Grovershire.jpg|Exploring Grovershire AlternateMCinExploringGrovershireOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Exploring Grovershire Outfit HarvestFestival.jpg|Harvest Festival AlternateMCinGrovershireHarvestFestivalOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Harvest Festival Outfit D&D Dinner.jpg|Dinner with the Duke D&D Engagement Ball.jpg|Engagement Ball AlternateMCinEngagementballOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Engagement Ball Outfit D&D Hunt.jpg|Grouse Hunt AlternateMCinGrouseHuntOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Grouse Hunt Outfit D&D Night Before Duel.jpg|Night before the Duel D&D MC in Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie D&D Debut in Bath.jpg|Debut in Bath D&D Bathing Gown.jpg|Bathing Gown D&D Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress |-|Book 3= Headwear D&D Hats.jpg|Headwear in Book 1 D&D Book 2 Hats.jpg|Headwear in Book 2 Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Official Cover 2.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 1 Desire & Decorum Book 2 Official.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 2 TheLIofDandD.png|MC w/ her LIs in BK1,Ch. 9 Mama'sRingonD&D.png|Your Mama's Ring D&D reticule.jpg|Embroidered Reticule Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 ChoicesAdfeaturingD&DMC.png| A Version of MC being featured in an Ad for Choices on IG D&D2LetterAboutMC.png|An entry in Duke Richards' journal stating why he needs to marry Your Character Trivia *She is shown on the cover of Desire & Decorum, Book 1. *The main character is one of eleven characters in the game whose full name (first and last names) is customisable. The others are the [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]], the [[Your Character (Platinum)|MC from Platinum]], the [[Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)|MC from Red Carpet Diaries]], the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], and the [[Your Character (Wishful Thinking)|MC from Wishful Thinking]]. *She was confirmed to be 20 years old in Book 1, Chapter 1. *Desire & Decorum, Book 1 was the first story in the whole of the Choices Universe where players get to see both the biological mother and father of the main character. *Some of the dialogues alter depending on her skin tone. *In a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 13, her date of birth is revealed as 2 November 1795. *If you have gained enough Manners in Book 2, Queen Charlotte dubs her Championess of the Realm. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT